


Love Like Ours

by RaineKeo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Forced Marriage, M/M, Redemption, Seperation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineKeo/pseuds/RaineKeo
Summary: The hotel has always been lively since Angel decided to properly go down the road of redemption. However, Angel would have never thought that walking down that road would lead him to find love. Especially in more ways than one.Just what exactly was Angel expecting as he travels further into this new love?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Lucifer Magne, Chaggie - Relationship, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, RadioDust, appleberrydust, appledust, daddydust
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be found on Wattpad.
> 
> This ship is AlastorxAngelxLucifer. You have been warned.
> 
> Also HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

The happy hotel, a hotel designed and created for hell borns, sinners, and even imps alike to reside in. A place for those who earnestly seeking redemption to go in hopes of going to heaven or secretly merely wishing to escape hell never-ending cycle for just a moment of peace. Whichever one came first.

The hotel had entered its second week since making its private debut with the surrounding circles and the local businesses around its location. However, despite the mass and influencing connections the hotel might have as its backing, it wasn’t enough for the denizens of hell. Not a single resident had signed up with the hotel, not even the homeless or abandoned sinners had bothered to give it a single glance. 

It was as though the whole underworld hadn't considered it worthy to exist in their realm, or merely a bored overlord’s joke on the lower demons. Whatever the reason was behind their disinterest in the hotel, it was made clear that one thing stands with hell’s long history. Redemption was impossible. 

Even if it was possible. No one cared to find out like no one cared if the hotel was serious about its good intentions for the citizens. Or even the fact that the hotel wasn’t governed by a bored overlord nor any random demon but a member of the royal family ruling hell. 

The King of Hell’s own daughter. His only daughter. Hell’s very own princess. Charlotte Mange.

\---

Within a bright white limbo with golden trims and highlighting sat in the farthest corner of the inner vehicle without technically being outside of the car nor possibly counted as potentially falling out of it was a small curled up blonde. They had their knees drawn up to their chest, their shoes resting on the leather of the car as she had her arms wrapped around themselves in an effort to make themselves appear even smaller. Long mixed blonde hair drifted forward efficiently covering her face and parts of her body from showing. However, even with the slightly hidden appearances, it was still apparent that something was bothering the blonde. 

Sitting next to the blonde sat a shorter tan woman with light grey hair with a slight pinkish underside. In her long hair was a bright red ribbon seemingly matching in color with the red cross eye patch that was covering her left eye. The woman looked over at the curled up blonde, she could tell the princess was breeze away from breaking down as she watched the blonde shook while heavy sniffling could be heard escaping her. With a supportive demur, she placed a hand on the princess’s arm in the hope of being able to draw them out of their ball. With her other free hand, she pushed back slightly the strays lock of hair that had fallen over the blonde face over her shoulder as she started to speak softly. 

“Charlie…look at me…” Worry laced in every word as she continued to coax the princess. “..please..”

The two of them had just returned from a failed interview with the biggest new reporting company in all of hell, “Channel 666 News”. The new station had an unexpected cancellation leading to an unexpected opening in their interview list. Charlie was able to use her family’s connection to land that interview in the hope of using it to promote the hotel publicly all across hell. However, the true goal behind claiming the interview was to make a positive public statement about the hotel in the hope of gaining their first tenant. But that plan quickly backfired on them from the very moment they entered the building. 

It didn’t take long before the female demons were “picked on” solely for being in a relationship by one of the head anchormen of the channel, it took even less for the two demons to be ridiculed by the audience and every who was possibly watching when the princess finished displaying her “fashion project” to all of hell. As expected, like a chain reaction, the situation went from bad to “Holy Shit” as a fight had broken out on set, still recording online. Charlie was fighting against the female anchorwoman as Vaggie fought and speared every news’s crew member she could get her hand on. At some point, the interview was cut offline and the two demons were forcefully removed from the building. 

Since then, Charlie hasn't said a single word, much less moved from her balled up the position she had placed herself in when she entered the vehicle. Feeling the hands on her body, Charlie began shifting position around allowing her head to tilt upward, her hair slowly starting to fall back into place out of her face so she could peek up at the woman. 

There were obvious signs that the blonde demon had been crying or least secretly hiding the fact she had been crying but failing so as her cheek let an almost bleeding red from mass rubbing and smearing on her face. The two demons stared at each other, at that moment Vaggie could tell that Charlie was one push away from crying openly but she also knew that the demon was willing herself not to. 

Charlie was the first to break eye contact as she averted her look from Vaggie toward the car floor seemingly focused on a slight dent in the car flooring. Almost lower than a whisper Charlie had said something, but Vaggie didn’t catch it. That was until Charlie looked back up at Vaggie and spoke again louder this time. 

“What if everyone was right?… Is my dream really that stupid?… Is redemption that impossible….”

Vaggie didn’t know where to begin in comforting the blonde but she came to a decision rather quickly. However not quickly enough as she was moving forward to hug the princess, the limbo had come to a complete screeching halt. The last thing Vaggie could remember was seeing Charlie lunging forward into her arms out as they were thrown forward. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to be published the same day as Chapter 1 for Valentine, but due to my laptop's blue screen of death, I had to rewrite it. So enjoy this late gift.

The limbo had come to a screeching but sharp halt nearly causing the two occupants inside to crash right through the window that separates the drivers and the passengers apart if it wasn’t for Charlie’s quick reaction that is. The blonde had lunged herself forward into her lover’s slight embrace, pushing her further back and pinning both of their bodies together against the car door and the seat cushion just enough to prevent either one of them from being thrown into the window. The vehicle shook harshly as Charlie held them together until it started to subside, the little goat attendants quickly began inspecting and surveying once the ground stable.

After a short bit, the smaller demons deemed it was clear and safe from danger for the two females to move around again. Given the green light, Charlie instantly broke out of the hold as she began to check over Vaggie’s body for any visible injuries. The hell-born princess was so focused on searching for any kind of injuries on her lover that she didn’t stop once in her search to check herself for any injuries or pain. Vaggie could feel her heart swelling with warm feelings at Charlie’s selfless act of care on her wellbeing that she found herself remaining speechless as she allowed Charlie to continue her inspection for any injuries. However, she was drawn back to reality by the demon in front of her when she felt the blonde placed her hands on her cheek, cupping them as she brought her face closer to hers. Their nose was centimeters from touching each other as she noticed the familiar look in blonde’s face. Charlie was close to having a mini panic attack at Vaggie’s lack of response leading the blonde to start fearing the worse as she spoke quickly and loudly in hope of gaining any kind of response of her female partner.

“Vaggie! Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere? Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?” Charlie spoke faster than Vaggie could understand the blonde, but she had been with Charlie for many years and she knew what her lover was trying to do. It was like the first day they met, and since then the blonde had filled her heart a little more each time. A small smile crossed her lips as Vaggie lifted a hand up touching over Charlie’s as she looked up into the blonde’s eyes. “I’m okay. No, I’m not hurt. Yes, I can hear you. And Charlie. That isn’t a finger, that a thumb silly.” Vaggie spoke with a light chuckle before looking into Charlie’s face more carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort as she asked seriously “Are you okay?”.

“Ripe as a granny smith! Not a single scratch!” Charlie said happily giving Vaggie a wide toothy grin as she sat upright and began flexing out her body to show that she was unharmed. While Charlie was flexing she looked out the window of the car for a moment, she happened to catch a glimpse of what might have caused the car to its sudden halt. Vaggie noticed the sudden stiffness within Charlie's body during her flexing and followed her stare out the window. A mass amount of debris littered the once clean streets of hell as blood repainted over them to match the scenery. Before Vaggie could stop Charlie, the blonde had already exited the vehicle and made it more than halfway down the following street leading toward more debris and destruction. A tired but worrying sigh left Vaggie before a knowing frown took residence on her face as she quickly chased after the princess.

\----

It would appear that most of the destruction was caused by what started as a small local takeover of a popular bar before it rapidly escalated into a full-blown turf war. The reason being? Simple. The yearly extermination had opened a much wider range of free turf than any denizens would have expected especially since the last ancient overlord execution. This caused already owned territories, overlord’s outer borders and ever older areas that were well wanted for centuries to open for an all you can grab claim. So long as you can live and protect it. However, this also meant that more demons would be slaughtered mercilessly for turf on top of the annual cleansing.

Naturally, with so much open turf it was bound to bring the attention of bigger, more powerful demons such as two very popular landowners. A bomb crazy pyromaniac one-eyed female with a single ponytail and ripped clothing named Cherri Bomb and her rival(?) an inventor of various types of machinery and the big snake daddy commander of what appears to be an endless amount of egg bois minions, Sir Pentious. With the two demons fighting, most demons knew the result as they would enjoy watching from a safe distance on the sideline, some would cheer even encourage as the very rare but not uncommon cause of a suicidal demon daring to attempt to join in the fight. Unfortunately for those demons, they often come back with missing body parts to horribly mangled or even dead mostly from unexpected debris, accidental explosion or simply “at the wrong place at the wrong time”.

While most demons had some common sense to not join a fight they knew they had no chance, doesn't mean all who join the turf war would die. Every now and then there will be demons who are capable of defending and holding their own or even acting as support for another. In fact, Sir Pentious’s minions that always come in the form of his little egg bois, despite their very large mass number were more commonly cannon feed than anything remotely or possibly useful in comparison to the support Cherri had bought with her. The pyromaniac she-demon’s companion was clearly no stranger to violence much less the activities of a turf war as he was often seen with her from previous turf war to bar fights. The spider demon was extremely tall but surprisingly very slim and thin, sporting fluffy white fur beneath the white and pink striped suit dipping into black shorts and thigh high heeled boots.

The spider was well accustomed to how the two rivals fought as he quickly lunger himself over toward the reddish-blonde stood to throw bombs as Pentious’s laser missed him by a mere inch. He leaned against the wall to catch a breather as Cherri took a quick moment to look down at her companion before continuing in her barge of bombs at the snake demon. His breather was cut short as an egg boi decided to attempt to ambush the two demons but failed when the spider demon got his hands on him first. The spider cracked the poor egg over his knee before throwing his remains back at a small group of egg bois that were charging forward causing them to slip and crack themselves. The two demons laughed maniacally before charging forward tired of playing defense.

Cherri continued forward easily breaking through the egg boi’s rank with hand to hand combat and her bombs as her partner in crime were equipped with a bloody barbed wire baseball bat and his Tommy gun blazing off beside her. It didn’t take them long to quickly rip right through the snake’s defense as they began closing in on the demon who stood a few feet away. Pentious might have expected this because once they were close enough they could hear laughter as he quickly set his fully charged laser directly in their direction catching them by surprise. However Cherri has always been faster than Pentious give her credit for, the she-demon threw a bomb toward the laser as she shouted, “Cover!”.

The laser went off without a problem after Cherri shouted, efficiently hitting the incoming bomb that was thrown right in front of it charge causing a huge explosion taking itself and those around it out. Cherri had lucked out as she managed to hide behind some debris as the explosion went off however her companion and Pentious weren't as lucky. The snake demon was blown back into his aircraft cracking several egg bois behind him that attempt to catch their master but fail to as his back met the wall. The spider demon was no better than Pentious as he managed to cover his face before being thrown back into a nearby building.

“Shit! That fucking hurts! A little head up next time Cheri!” He groaned out cradling his head a little. His eyesight was blurry as he tried to push himself back up.

“Sorry Angie! But you know how sluggy he can get!” Cherri managed to yell out as she took this moment to come out of her hiding spot to attack the snake demon once more.

“I’m a snake, you uneducated idiotic swine!” Pentious wheezed out as he got back up just in time for Cherri to use one of his egg bois to cradle one of her bombs before throwing it at him. Pentious was able to catch the egg boi in confusion before it blew up in his face.

“No one cares, old man!” Cherri called out as the two demons continued fighting leaving Angel to recover by the sideline for a moment. Angel’s eyesight was almost clear when he heard whispering to his left before heeled steps came over and a small voice spoke out to him.

“Are you okay?”

Angel looked over to see the two female demons standing by him, the blonde was leaning over with her hand extended in an offer assistance matter as the other grey-haired demon stood by the blonde with her arms crossed but was openly glaring daggers at him. Angel was amused but confused by the two demons, he pushes the hand away rejecting the offer as he pushed himself up, Now towering over the shorter demons, he asked: “And who the fuck are you two?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like spoilers or even some wips (art/writing), I post them on Twitter from time to time. @raine_keo


End file.
